28 Tricky Pranks Later (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for 28 Tricky Pranks Later. One day at Sugarcube Corner, Bart Simpson was ready to pull a prank on Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Bart Simpson: (chuckles) Pound Cake: What're these cupcakes doing here? Pumpkin Cake: I'm not sure, We'd better get these out of the way. Just then, The cupcakes exploded with frostings blew everywhere. Bart Simpson: (burst out laughing) Gotcha! With this place a mess, The Cakes got their twins to have it clean up. Pound Cake: Bart Simpson will be sorry for messing with us. Pumpkin Cake: I've got just the idea. Pound Cake: What? With that said, The Cake Twins came up with just the prank to get back at Bart. Pound Cake: This'll be a snap. Bart Simpson: A cupcake. What the....? (touch a cupcake but it shock him as he screamed) With one shock, The Cake Twins laughed at him. Soon, Bart made another prank on them. Bart Simpson: This'll fool them back. (chuckles) Pumpkin Cake: Pound Cake, Look. Pound Cake: It could be Bart's trick again, I've got an idea. Bart Simpson: (chuckle) They won't know what hit'em. Pumpkin Cake: Oh, Really? Bart Simpsons: (surrounded by exploding cupcakes) Uh-Oh! At Yuna's palace, Bart and the Cake Twins began to pull pranks on each other. Princess Yuna: They are pulling a lot of pranks. Snowdrop: They sure are, Yuna. Glumshanks: I hop Kaos isn't too upset, Spyro. Spyro: Let's hope not, Glumshanks. Kaos: Oh, A cupcake. Bart Simpson: Wait for it. Pound Cake: I'm waiting. Kaos: Yum! (as the cupcake exploded) Pound Cake: (laughed) Bart Simpson: Gotcha! Kaos: This is the last prank you'll pull on KAOS, Bart Simpson! Then, Bart begins to pull his prank on Lisa. Bart Simpson: (placed the roller-skates) Lisa Simpson: (slipped) Who bought them here!? Bart Simpson: Gotcha, Lisa! (laughing) Lisa Simpson: Very funny, Bart! Bart and the Cake Twins pulled a prank on Homer. Bart Simpson: (placed a slice of pie out onto the floor for bait) Homer Simpson: (walks to the slice of pie) Mmm... Floor Pie! (gets caught by a rope) Whoa! (ends up dangling upside down by one ankle while trying to get the pie) Santa's Little Helper: (eats the pie) Pumpkin Cake: Gotcha! Homer Simpson: D'OH! Bart Simpson: (laughing at his Dad) Homer Simpson: Why You Little! (strangling his son) At the Castle of the Two Sisters, Solarna, Sharon, Max, the Human Mane 10 and their friends are having late night drive. Princess Sharon: Boy, That was fun. Rarity (Human): Indeed, Solarna. Sweetie Belle (Human): I had fun. Princess Solarna: You and me both, Sweetie Belle. Gabby (Human): It was awesome. Sour Sweet (Human): Sure was. Starlight Glimmer (Human): Isn't this great? Mirage the Illusionist (Human): Sure is. Bart Simpson: (chuckled as he placed the brown paper bags has exploding slime on the table) Pound Cake: (placed a chewing bubblegum on a basketball) Pumpkin Cake: (set up her trap) Rainbow Dash (Human): Watch this, Guys. (throws the basketball but it come back and then hits her) Ow!! Zephyr Breeze (Human): Oh, That's gonna hurt. Rainbow Dash (Human): Okay, Who did this!? Pumpkin Cake: (laughing) Apple Bloom (Human): What is up with them? Spike (Human): (opened the brown paper bag and then it explodes) Gabby (Human): What was that!? Bart Simpson: (laughing) Sunset Shimmer (Human): They were up to their own tricks. Starlight Glimmer (Human): (slips on the banana peel) Princess Sharon: Starlight! Rarity (Human): Are you alright? Then, Rarity springs up from the springy floor. Then, Twilight springs up from her chair. Rarity (Human): This is so dislike them. Twilight Sparkle (Human): What's got into them? Princess Solarna: Not a clue. Twilight Sparkle (Human): This is ridiculous. Max Goof: Hey, Who left put a whoopee cushion in there?! Bart Simpson: Gotcha! Spike (Human): Oh Come on! Mona: This is stupid! Bart and the Cake Twins ran off to do more pranks, The teenagers were ticked off. At Golden Oaks Library, Everyone was relaxing. Jay: (sighing happily) I'm just glad to take my break. Cragger: Me too, Jay. Tyrone: What else can go wrong? Jay: (notice his pudding's gone) All right? Who took my pudding cup? Kai: It wasn't me. Jay: I hope not. Thorax: (opens the door and sees a tiger in his office room) Tiger: (roars) Thorax: Aaaaaahhh!!! Tyrone: Oh no. (gets hit) OY!!! Bart Simpson: (laughing) Gotcha! At Dreamland Castle, Dusty was preparing for the banquet. Bart switch his crown with a plastic replica. Dusty Crophopper: Hey, What happened to my crown!? Pound Cake: Got your crown! Pumpkin Cake: Gotcha! At Radiator Springs, Lightning McQueen was practicing the race with Cruz Ramirez and Mater. Lightning McQueen: You two are about to eat my dust! Mater: Not if you eat any of ours first! Just then, Cruz's tires got popped as Lightning and Mater checked on her. Cruz Ramirez: My tires are flat! Mater: Hey, Wait a minute...! Bart Simpson: Gotcha! (laughing with the Cake Twins) Princess Yuna: They don't know when to quit, Do they? Lightning McQueen: Obviously not. Soon, Yuna and her friends spoke with Ford and Stanley Pines. Princess Yuna: ???, . Cruz Ramirez: My tires are popped! Rarity (Human): ???, . Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225